(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and assembly for filling a container with a liquid using a liquid dispensing nozzle which prevents dripping of the liquid from the nozzle after the nozzle has been deactivated. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and assembly for filling a container with a liquid using a liquid dispensing nozzle where a non-drip assembly is attached to the dispensing end of the nozzle and acts to close off the dispensing end of the nozzle once liquid pressure in the nozzle decreases due to the deactivation of the nozzle. The present invention also relates to a method and assembly for filling a container with a liquid using a liquid dispensing nozzle which prevents the nozzle from being activated when the nozzle is removed from the container.
There is an ever increasing concern about damage to the environment resulting from the contamination of ground water and soil due to spillage of vehicle fuels, petroleum substances and other chemicals. Part of the damage is caused by the dripping of excess liquid from the nozzle used to dispense the fuel or liquid, after the nozzle has been deactivated. In general, once the nozzle is deactivated, there remains a small amount of excess liquid in the nozzle. As the nozzle is removed from the fuel tank or container, the remaining liquid tends to drip from the dispensing end of the nozzle onto the surrounding ground surface or onto the user. In addition, part of the damage is caused by activation of the nozzle when the nozzle is removed from the container or fuel tank. Activation of a nozzle outside of a container or fuel tank also presents a safety problem due to the spillage of the flammable fuel. To help prevent spillage of the liquid, a non-drip assembly is needed to prevent the excess liquid from dripping from the end of the nozzle once the nozzle has been deactivated. To help eliminate spillage of fuel due to activation of the nozzle outside of the container, a shut off sleeve is needed to be used with the nozzle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various apparatus for preventing a liquid dispensing nozzle from dripping liquid after the nozzle has been deactivated. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,472 to Bennett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,488 to Pyle; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,729 to Reep.
Bennett describes a nozzle assembly for high speed filling units. The nozzle assembly includes an upper casing within which is mounted a nozzle piston structure. The piston structure is fastened to an inner, hollow sleeve member to move the sleeve member. The sleeve member is provided with openings adjacent the piston structure to allow for communication between the inner space of the hollow sleeve member and the cylinder space. The end of the inner sleeve member opposite the piston structure is provided with discharge openings and a plug-like end closure member. A spring mounted around the inner sleeve member acts to bias the sleeve into the closed position. An outer sleeve member is slidably mounted around the inner sleeve member and is fixably secured to the lower casing of the nozzle assembly. In operation, the pressure of the fluid causes the piston to open which in turn moves the inner sleeve member outward thus, moving the end of the inner sleeve member beyond the outer sleeve member which exposes the discharge openings. Once the flow of fluid stops, the spring biases the piston structure and the inner sleeve member into the closed position.
Pyle describes a valve located in the end of a nozzle for preventing the flow of fuel and fuel vapors out of the nozzle when the nozzle is deactivated. In one embodiment, a pinch valve is located at the end of the nozzle. The pinch valve consists of a resilient sleeve and is designed to open and close by the action of air or hydraulic pressure acting on the resilient sleeve. A fluid passageway is provided to establish communication between the pinch valve and the flow passage upstream of the flow control valve. When the nozzle is deactivated, the pinch valve is in fluid contact with the flow passage such that the pressure from the fluid flowing to the pinch valve acts to close the pinch valve. When the nozzle is activated, a passageway is formed between the fluid passageway and the flow passage downstream of the flow control valve such that the fluid flows out of the fluid passage and the pinch valve and out of the flow passage. In another embodiment, a wafer valve is mounted in the end of the nozzle and acts to seal the end of the nozzle. The wafer valve consists of two substantially semi-circular discs pivotally arranged around a shaft which extends from one side of the end of the nozzle to the other to support the discs. The wafer valve uses a similar construction as described above to open and close.
Reep describes a check valve device for a fuel pump nozzle. The device includes a stopper having a stem mounted on a plug member. The plug member is sized to close the dispensing end of the nozzle. A support member is mounted on the stem of the stopper to guide and support the stopper. The support member has two extension members mounted in an essentially U-shaped manner. The extensions engage the inside wall of the nozzle to hold the support member securely within the passage. The support member is shaped to allow the fuel to pass through the nozzle. A spring is mounted between the end of the stem opposite the plug member and the support member. The spring acts to bias the stopper back into engagement with the end of the nozzle. In operation, the plug member is seated within the end of the nozzle when fuel is not being dispensed. Once the fuel pump is activated, the fuel pressure on the plug member acts to move the plug member out of engagement with the end of the nozzle. Once the pump is deactivated, the force acting to disengage the plug member is less than the force of the spring acting to move the plug member back into engagement with the end of the nozzle. Consequently, the plug member acts to close the end of the nozzle such as to prevent the nozzle from dripping.
Also of some interest are U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,904 to Crotners; U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,010 to Petell; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,151; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,611 all to Law which show non-drip apparatus which are activated by removal of the nozzle from contact with the container.
Further, of interest are U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,799 to Mannon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,679 to Copony; U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,323 to Takahata et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,333 to Law which show the closing off of the venturi opening or the air vent tube in response to removal of the nozzle from the container or fuel tank which stops the flow of liquid in the nozzle.
There remains a need for a liquid dispensing nozzle which will not drip excess liquid once the nozzle is deactivated and which will automatically deactivate the nozzle when it is removed from the fuel tank or container.